A technique of dividing light into at least two kinds of light having different polarized states from each other may be available in various fields.
The light division technique may be applied in manufacturing a three-dimensional (3D) image. 3D images may be realized using binocular disparity. For example, when two of two-dimensional images are respectively input to a left eye and a right eye of a human, input data is delivered to the brain and fused, and thus he/she experiences 3D perspective and reality. In such a process, the light division technique may be used.
A technique of generating a 3D image may be available in 3D measurement, a 3D TV, a camera or computer graphics.
Examples of applying the light division technique to generation of a 3D image are disclosed in Korean Patent No. 0967899 and Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0089782.